doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Eduardo Garza
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Susana Moreno (sobrina) Lourdes Moreno (sobrina) |ingreso_doblaje = 1990 |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais_interprete = México |pais = México |pais_direccion = |estado = Activo |alias = Lalo Garza}} thumb|230 px|Lalo Garza entrevistado por Alejandro Graue en su programa Dale Ale! thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. thumb|230px|Junto a [[José Antonio Toledano y Carlos Segundo en un evento en vivo de League of Legends.]] Ichigo Kurosaki.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach, uno de sus personajes mas conocidos. Krillin_Trans.png|Krilin (2ª voz) en la franquicia Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. ElmoPersonaje.jpg|Elmo en Plaza Sésamo tambien es otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Gaara2.png|Gaara en Naruto otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Joshnichols.png|Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Daniel_Dan_Kuso.jpg|Daniel "Dan" Kuso en Bakugan. 200px-StanMarsh.svg.png|Stan en South Park. Kohaku_complet.jpg|Kohaku en InuYasha. Colin craven ejsanime.png|Colin Craven en El jardín secreto. Xander.jpg|Xander en La casa de los dibujos. Francis1.jpg|Francis en Malcolm el de en medio. DanGG100.png|Dan Humphrey en Chica indiscreta. Hyoma.png|Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion. Weevil_Underwood_weevil-lg.png|Weevil Underwood en Yu-Gi-Oh! (1ª voz). Vetrix.jpg|Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. Akamaru.png|Akamaru en Naruto. Amor_Piscis.png|Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. Akira_Kaburagi_Regendorf.jpg|Akira Kaburagi Regendorf en Bailando con vampiros. Picolet.png|Picolette Chardin III en Ranma 1/2. Yasuharu_Yasuda.jpg|Yasuharu Yasuda en Slam Dunk (1ra voz) Bigbirdnewversion.png|Big Bird también en Plaza Sésamo. Donatello 2003.jpg|Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003). Argit_official.png|Argit en La Franquicia de Ben 10. Vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h38m50s4.png|Bolbi en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Hermabot jimmy1.jpg|Hermabot tambien en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (Temp. 2-3). Bones_(Monster_House).jpg|Bones en Monster House: La casa de los sustos. Panza_2011.jpg|Panza en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011). CarlSP-0.png|Carl en La fiesta de las salchichas. Espiráculo.jpeg|Dr. Espiraculo en Los pingüinos de Madagascar. Puppetmon.jpg|Puppetmon en Digimon Fusion. Pinocho.jpg|Pinocho a partir de Shrek 2. Jn.png|Jimmy Jones (1ª voz) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. Kin_2.png|Kin Kujira en Grojband. Char 44592.jpg|Tweakey en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (primeros eps.). Alan2.png|Alan en El increíble mundo de Gumball (Temp. 3-Presente). MLP-JetSet1.png|Jet Set en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. Tito-Valentino.png|Tito Valentino en Las nuevas aventuras de Doug. Biggie Trolls.png|Grandulón en Trolls. Andy-0.jpg|Andy en Viva el Rey Julien. 55065544fbi_woman6102008123845PM.jpg|Eduardo es la voz recurrente de Josh Peck. Jonah-Hill 290.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jonah Hill. Louis_stevens.jpg|Louis Stevens en Mano a mano. Logan-Echolls-logan-echolls-1405961-260-400.jpg|Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars. Daario-Naharis-Game-of-Thrones-S4.jpg|Daario Naharis en El juego de tronos. Jeremyy gilberrtg.jpg|Jeremy Gilbert (1ª voz) en Diarios de vampiros. PRIS Gold.jpg|Trey de Trifonia en Power Rangers Zeo. Laval.png|Laval en La leyenda de Chima Kai Lost Galaxy.jpg|Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida. titanic, fabrizio2.gif|Fabrizio en Titanic. Bruno-mv-sachabaroncohen-20.jpg|Brüno de la película del mismo nombre. Jimmymacelroy.jpg|Jimmy McElroy en Patinando a la gloria. 20120906042342!Bromín.png|Bromín en Hamtaro. Theodore Seville.png|Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein y Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo. Sheng Kung.png|Sheng Kung de Soul Hunter. PC2_Murph.png|Murph en Adorable criatura 2. char_94990.jpg|Lalo en la nueva versión de La pequeña Lulú. Lizziemcguire(10).png|Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire. Llega-Reptile-a-Mortal-Kombat-X-criticsight-2015-wallpaper.jpg|Reptile en Mortal Kombat X Mortal-kombat-x-kung-lao-wallpaper-2015-criticsight.jpg|Kung Lao también en Mortal Kombat X. Char 144081 thumb.jpg|Ala Nocturna / Dick Grayson en Batman: Arkham Knight. Clipbabykaa.gif|Kaa en El librito de la selva. Nelson_Muntz.png|Nelson de Los Simpson (Temp. 7-8). Mago_Malvado.png|Mago Malvado en Tío Grandpa. Agente Nueces.jpg|Agente Nueces en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Spike1330-2118062545-347699.png|Spike en Max Inicia y Max Dinoterra. Manic.png|Manic (canciones) en Sonic Underground. Pkmn_Bulbasaur.png|Bulbasaur (voice-over) tambien en Pokémon. Falkner_2.png|Falkner en Pokémon. Camaleón.png|Camaleón en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena. 250px-Jasper_Jones.jpg|Jasper Jones en Littlest Pet Shop. Pokédex GenV Isshu.png|Pokédex de Unova en Pokémon Best Wishes! Pokédex XY.png|Pokédex de Kalos en Pokémon XY (Temp. 19) -Baby Sylvester.png|Silvestre (2ª voz) en Los pequeños Looney Tunes Eduardo Garza (nacido el 10 de enero de 1976) es un actor, locutor y director de doblaje, y licenciado en publicidad mexicano que también ha tenido una gran experiencia en el doblaje. Es reconocido por ser la voz de Ichigo Kurosaki en el anime Bleach, Gaara en Naruto, Krillin en Dragon Ball Z,Elmo en Plaza Sésamo, Dan Kuso en Bakugan, Xander en La Casa de los Dibujos, Josh Nichols en Drake y Josh, Francis en Malcolm el de en Medio y Dan Humphrey en la serie Chica indiscreta. Es la voz recurrente de los actores Josh Peck y Jonah Hill. También suele doblar a adolescentes y adultos jóvenes y es bueno en hacer voces de personajes cómicos, entusiastas y nerviosos. Biografía Inicios Nace en la Ciudad de México el 10 de enero de 1976. Su formación actoral proviene del Taller de Teatro del CUM de la escuela de teatro de Dimitrios Sarrás. En 1989 inicia formalmente su carrera en la XEW con radionovelas: “Sendero de Cipreses”, "Lupita Rueda" y “En las puertas del infierno” entre otras. Trayectoria en doblaje Comenzó su carrera en la especialidad del doblaje de voz en el año 1990, donde también se desempeña como director, cantante, y traductor-adaptador. Eduardo Garza, le ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en animes, series y caricaturas. Es además director de doblaje del anime Naruto. Es mayormente conocido por dar voz en español a Josh Nichols (Josh Peck) en el show de Nickelodeon Drake & Josh, a Krillin en Dragon Ball Z a partir de la saga de Ginyu hasta la de Cell, a Kohaku en Inuyasha, a Gaara en Naruto, a Ichigo Kurosaki en Bleach y a Dan Kuso en Bakugan. Trabaja tanto como actor como director de doblaje en casi todos los estudios de la Ciudad de México y ha recibido invitaciones especiales para participar en proyectos de doblaje en Buenos Aires, Argentina. Actualmente también se desempeña como Country Manager en México y Director artístico de la empresa de localización de videojuegos Pink Noise México. Además tiene un canal de youtube llamado Eduardogaara donde sube material tanto de doblaje como de sus invenciones personales. También se desenvuelve en teatro, televisión y locución comercial. Filmografía Películas Jonah Hill *Efraim Diveroli en Amigos de armas (2016) *Joseph Silverman en ¡Salve, César! (2016) *Michael Finkel en Falsa identidad (2015) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial 2 (2014) *Donnie Azoff en El lobo de Wall Street (2013) *Hombre de la bolsa #2 en Django sin cadenas (2012) *Morton Schmidt en Comando Especial (2012) *Peter Brand en El juego de la fortuna (2011) *Noah Griffith en Un niñero sinvergüenza (2011) *Cyrus en Cyrus (2010) *Frank Fawcett en La mentira original (2009) *Brondon en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *Cooker en Loca vida salvaje (2008) *Nate en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) *Seth en Super cool (2007) *Eugene en El regreso del Todopoderoso (2007) Josh Peck *Matt Eckert en Amenaza roja (2012) *Jim Lement en Todo lo que sube (2009) *Josh Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2008) *Luke Shapiro en Locura de la vida (2008) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante (2007) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) *George Tooney en Río maldito (2004) Kevin Clash *Elmo en Being Elmo: A Puppeteer's Journey (2011) *Elmo en TV en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Elmo ceniciento en Elmo Ceniciento (1999) *Elmo en Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) *Elmo en Elmo salva la Navidad (1996) *Fiery 1 en Laberinto (1987) Ryan Phillippe *Teniente Dixon Piper en MacGruber (2010) *Henry Denton en Gosford Park (2001) *David en Chicago Hope (1996) Jay Hernandez *Javier Villareal en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Paxton en Hostal II (2007) *Paxton en Hostal (2005) Jimmy Fallon *El mismo en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Chuck Wein en Factory Girl (2006) Ken Jeong *Jerry Wang en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Angus en Alocada obsesión (2009) Wilson Germaine Heredia *Angel Dumott Schunard en Rent (2005) *Cha-cha de los Santos Perez Cuevas en Nadie es perfecto (1999) Paul Sutera ''' *Peter Brady en El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) *Peter Brady en La tribu Brady (1995) '''Otros papeles: *Voces Adicionales en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Art (Ryan Corr) en The Water Diviner (2014) (Versión Zima) *Frankie Valli (Jhon Lloyd Young) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Jordan Wells (Jesse Hutch) en Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) *Logan Echolls (Jason Dohring) en Veronica Mars (2014) *Tideo (Aksel Hennie) en Hércules (2014) *Insertos en Citas y cambios (2014) *Conway (Booboo Stewart) en Space Warriors (2013) *Ben House (John Francis Daley) en Rapture-Palooza (2013) *Aaron (Jonathan Bennett) en El peón (2013) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Lindsay Macgowan (Supervisor de construcción de armaduras) (Marking Off) en Iron Man 3 (2013) *Cecil Gaines (Joven) (Aml Ameen) en El mayordomo (2013) *Gary King (Joven) (Thomas Law) en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) *Felix (Nathan Derrick) en Regreso a la isla de Nim (2013) *Voces adicionales en Los locos efectos del divorcio (2013) *Shariff Dasari (Phaldut Sharma) en Gravedad (2013) *Ôishi (Joven) (Manato Sekiguchi) en 47 Ronin: La leyenda del samurai (2013) *Ernie (Philip Nozuka) en Carrie (2013) *Líder (Rhys Wakefield) en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Medico en Scary Movie 5 (2013) *Voces adicionales en Elysium (2013) *Insect-Man (Robert Emms) en Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Insertos en Nicky Deuce (2013) *Joven Policía en Mamá (2013) *Joven borracho (Derrick Arthur) en Una familia numerosa (2013) *Chris (Jesse McCartney) en Terror en Chernóbil (2012) *Ryan (Alex Russell) en Anzuelo (2012) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en El Hobbit: Un viaje inesperado (2012) *Claudio (Fran Kranz) en Mucho ruido y pocas nueces (2012) *Ben (Matt Shively) en Actividad paranormal 4 (2012) *Voces adicionales en Locos por los votos (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: El adiós (2012) *Insertos en iCarly: Sorprendiendo a América (2012) *Voces adicionales en Jack y Jill (2011) *Drake (Joe Swanberg) en Tu sigues (2011) (Versión de Lionsgate) *Scott (Chris Redman) en La pajareada (2011) *Zip (Channing Tatum) en El dilema (2011) *Kimmy (Jazmin Lee) en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte II (2011) *Insertos en iCarly: Más psicópata que nunca (2011) *Referí (Jan Bos) en Best Player (2011) *Enfermero (Peter Allen Vogt) y Voces adicionales en Año nuevo (2011) *Voz del hablador e Insertos en iCarly: Fiesta con Victorious (2011) *Explorador en el Ártico en Capitán América: El primer vengador (2011) *Freddy (Jeff Lima) en Los pingüinos de papá (2011) *Phil (Hank Azaria) en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) *Gideon Graves (Jason Schwartzman) en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) *Sullivan "Sully" (Dave Franco) en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Giuseppe (Christopher Mintz-Plasse) en Marmaduke (2010) *Julio (Alberto Bonilla) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Michael (Rick Batalla) en Día de los enamorados (2010) *Voces adicionales en Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) *Einstein (Graham Norris) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Jimoen (Bronson Webb) en Robin Hood (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La guerra de los fans (2010) *Insertos en iCarly: La Psicopata (2010) *Voces Adicionales en Terminator: La salvación (2009) *Chico matón en Watchmen: Los vigilantes (2009) *Brüno (Sacha Baron Cohen) en Brüno (2009) (Versión de Sony) *Jason (Kenny Vibert) en Hotel para perros (2009) *Conor Barry (Kevin Connolly) en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *Darren Shan (Chris Massoglia) en El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Renuncio a iCarly (2009) *Caspian (Joel Ballard) en Spectacular! (2009) *Perrito Poodle (Greg Proops), Many y Paloma en Dr. Dolittle 5: El perro del millón de dólares (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Salgo con un chico malo (2009) *Eugene Bell (Zach Cregger) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Insertos en iCarly: Yo peleo con Shelby Marx (2009) *Dwight Mueller (Greg Cipes) en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) *Jack (Brennan Hillard) en Una loca película de baile (2009) *David (Adrian Armas) en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button (2008)(versión Paramount) *Empleado de la casa de empeño (Kevin Hart) en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Eric Harmon (Jason McLeod) en A prueba de fuego (2008) *Trent (Scott Patey) en Free Style: Persiguiendo un sueño (2008) *Amigo asiático de Nolan en Que gane el mejor (2008) *Voces Adicionales en Fantasmas por montón (2008) *Federico García Lorca (Javiel Beltrán) en Cenicitas, sin límites (2008) *Kip Adams (Cam Gigandet) en Los destinos cruzados (2008) *Yuki (Harry Shum, Jr.) y Narración en iCarly en Japón (2008) *Blaine Cartier (Josh Henderson) en El día de los inocentes (2008) *Amigo de Rick en Noche de graduación sangrienta (2008) *Danny (Spencer Liff) en A través del universo (2007) *Ritchie (Eric Dill) en Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) *Luke Duke (Randy Wayne) en Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo (2007) *Duende (Mike Doyle) en Posdata: Te amo (2007) *Gus (Creagen Dow) en El último día del verano (2007) *Heston (Aaron Yoo) en Rocket Science (2007) *Voces adicionales en Ahora son 13 (2007) *Jimmy McElroy (Jon Heder) en Patinando a la gloria (2007) *Voces adicionales en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Michael (Shaun Sipos) en The Grudge 2 (2006) *Niño del equipo de Wayne en 3 tontos en juego (2006) *Voces adicionales en Sobrevivir (2006) *Voces adicionales en RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) (Región 4/Cine) *Voces adicionales en La guerra de los mundos (2005) *Voces adicionales en La casa de cera (2005) *Hno. Ignacio (Alberto Reyes) en La Leyenda del Zorro (2005) *Fong el estilista (Shengyi Huang) en Kung-Fusion (2004) *Tnte. Kessel (Antonie Kamerling) en El exorcista: El comienzo (2004) *Edward (Médico del avión) (Joshua J. Masters) en La furia del cielo (2003) *Fantasma de las Navidades Pasadas (Gary Coleman) en La navidad de Carol (2003) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano: La película (2002) *Agente M (Michael Jackson) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Chico en avión y Voces Adicionales en XxX (2002) *Miembro de KOK en Curvas peligrosas (2002) *ZigZag (Sam Jones III) en ZigZag (2002) *Ladrón en Showtime (2002) *Jim Younger (Gregory Smith) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Chico en cafetería en La revancha de Max (2001) *Thomas d'Apcher (Jérémie Renier) en Pacto de lobos (2001) *Oliver Wood (Sean Biggerstaff) en Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal (2001) *Rick Allen (Tat Whalley) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Randal Graves (Jeff Anderson) en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Brian Brissel (Nate Dushku) en Amenaza virtual (2001) *Amigo de Andrew en Una lección de perdón (2001) * Richie (Andrew Kavovit) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) *Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) *Rollie (Sam Malkin) en Sophie (2000) *Thomas Weiland (Kevin Zegers) en Tiempo compartido (2000) *Rocky (June Foray) en Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (película) (2000) (Versión de VHS ) *Boner (Danny Strong) en No es otra tonta pelicula de miedo (2000) *Razor (Ron Carlson) en The Million Dollar Kid (2000) (Doblaje Original) *Voces adicionales en Triunfos robados (2000) (Doblaje Original) *William (James Marsh) en Beethoven 3 (2000) *Tom Nissen (Brendan Sexton III) en Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Raymond (Tat Whalley) en Juana de Arco (1999) *Sheldon (Evan Neumann) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Sherman O'Dell (Chad Lindberg) en Cielo de octubre (1999) *Richie (Jake LeDoux) en Cambio de letras (1999) *Voces adicionales en Novia fugitiva (1999) *Cody Griffin (Chez Starbuck) en Tritón por accidente (1999) *Drew (Erik von Detten) en Reemplazando a papá (1999) *Todd (Zac Heath) en El fin de la cosecha (1998) *John Scaduto (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Las vacaciones del director (1998) *Ian Nielsen (Josh Paddock) en Más allá de los sueños (1998) (Doblaje Original) *Trent Whalen (Derek Hamilton) en Perturbados (1998) (Redoblaje) *Gundy (Carmine Giovinazzo) en Un beso en Hollywood (1998) *Thurgood Jenkins/Sr. Buen Tipo (Niño) (Kevin Duhaney) en Half Baked (1998) *Packer (Dan Warry-Smith) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) *Voces Adicionales en El gran Simon (1998) *Larry Willingham (Brendan Fletcher) en Buddy superestrella (1997) *Freddy Green (Michael Yarmush) en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Fabrizio DeRossi (Danny Nucci) en Titanic (1997) *Jugador de baloncesto en El sexto hombre (1997) *Compañero de Billy en Joey (1997) *Ben Colson (Ryan Reynolds) en Una amistad peligrosa (1996) *Voces adicionales en Matilda (1996) (Versión de Cine) *Nerdluck Bang (June Melby) y Monstar Nawt (T.K. Carter) en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) *Niño con tambor (Jeremy Keddy) en La letra escarlata (1995) *Kevin (Brian Christopher) en Chica linda (1994) *Sean Murphy (Joey Simmrin) en Los pequeños gigantes (1994) (Doblaje Original) *Kevin Pickford (Shawn Andrews) y John Hirschfelder (Jeremy Fox) en El último día de clases (1993) *Ricky (Skip Steward) Un deseo cumplido (1992) *Eddie Cabot (Chris Penn) en Perros de la calle (1992) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Donatello (Leif Tilden) en Las Tortugas Ninja II (1991) (Redoblaje) *Murph (Eric Edwards) y Novio de niñera (Aaron Vaughn) en Adorable criatura 2 (1991) *Michael Hill (Kevin Corrigan) en Buenos muchachos (1990) (Redoblaje) *Niño beisbolista (Jordan Burton) en Adorable criatura (1990) *Amigo de Chickie (Hayes Swope) en Rocky V (1990) *Wyatt Donnely (Ilan Mitchell-Smith) en Ciencia loca (1985) *Estudiante en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) (Redoblaje) *Estudiante (Steven Tash) en Los cazafantasmas (1984) (Redoblaje) *Stevie (Gary Springer) y Voces adicionales en Tarde de perros (1975) *Voces adicionales en El exorcista (1973) (Versión Extendida) *Charlie Sedgewick (Colin Maitland) en Lolita (1962) (Redoblaje) Series de televisión Josh Peck *Gerald en Grandfathered (2015-presente) *Josh Nicols en Henry Danger (2014) *Jesse en La teoría del Big Bang (2014) *Josh Nicols en Sam & Cat: #EpisodioDeBloopers (2014) *Chico en la audiencia en Victorious (2011) *Josh Nichols en Drake & Josh (2004-2007) Austin Butler *Jake Crandell en 7 secretos con Miranda Cosgrove (2010) *Jake Crandell en iCarly (2007) *Derek en Hannah Montana (2007) [[Penn Badgley|'Penn Badgley']] *Dan Humphrey en Gossip girl: Retrospectiva (2013) *Dan Humphrey en Chica Indiscreta (2007-2012) Wilmer Valderrama *Tommy en Are You There, Chelsea? (2012) *Fez en El show de los 70 (1998-2006) Diego Boneta *Javier Luna en 90210 (2010-2011) *Alex Santiago en Lindas mentirosas (2010-2011) James Maslow *Shane en ICarly: Hay me equivoqué (2010) *Shane en ICarly (2008) Jason Dohring *Josef Kostan en Moonlight (2007-2008) *Logan Echolls en Veronica Mars (2004-2007) Daniel Samonas *Doug Toder en iCarly (2007) *Daniel James en Zoey 101 (2006) Kyle Downes *Larry Tudgeman en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2003) *Ezra Friedken en Tierras altas (2000) Jeremy Lelliott *Mike Pierce en El séptimo cielo (2000-2002) *David Patterson en Melrose Place (1997) Archie Kao *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: A la velocidad de la luz (2000) *Kai Chen/Blue Galaxy Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida (1999) Otros papeles: *Sebastian Meyer (Matthew MacCaull) en IZombie (2015) *Daario Naharis (Ed Skrein/Michiel Huisman) en El juego de tronos (2014-2015) *Cliff (Clark Duke) y Bearclaw (Josh Gad) en New Girl (2012-2015) *Joe Hart (Samuel Larsen) en Glee: buscando la fama (2012-2015) *El mentalista (2008-2015): **Brett Partridge (Jack Plotnick) **Andy (Owen Beckman) **Lucas Hodge (Jesse James) **Phil Redmond (Kevin Sussman) **Oliver McDaniel (Evan Peters) **Voz de computadora (ep. 10) **Voz en prisión (ep. 29) **Prisionero (ep. 29) **Voces Adicionales *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen (2000-2015) *Insertos, Herb (Ronnie Clark) (ep. 31), Salmon Cat y Voces Adicionales en Sam y Cat (2013-2014) *Jeremy Gilbert (Steven R. McQueen) (Temporadas 1-5) en Diarios de vampiros (2009-2014) *Psychotick (Kelson Henderson) en Power Rangers: Megaforce (2013) *George Silver (Richard Kohnke) en El diario de Carrie (2013) *Voces adicionales en Level Up (2012-2013) *Victorious (2010-2013): **Sinjin Van Cleef (Michael Eric Reid) (Últimos Episodios) **Burf (Darsan Solomon) **Chico #1 (Justin Deeley) **Perez Hilton **Dr. Bornstein (Roger Narayan) **Damian (Felix Ryan) **Jason (Luke Allen) **Director de casting de Rex **Chico del comercial de "Pajelehoocho" **Insertos **Voces adicionales *Miles (Tongayi Chirisa) en American Horror Story: Asylum (2012) *Kevin (Michael Karman) en Lindas mentirosas (2012) *iCarly (2007-2012): **La Vaquita (Dan Schneider) **Chris #2 **Ollie Paisley Jesse Erwin **Paciente #1 **Marty Jared Hillman **Insertos / Narración **Voces Adicionales *Voces adicionales en CSI: Miami (2002-2012) *Eduardo Diaz (Rick Malambri) en El juego de las mentiras (2011) *Lionel (Michael J. Willett) en United States of Tara (2010-2011) *Farhad Hassan (Akbar Kurtha) en 24 (2010) *Andrew Cross (Macaulay Culkin) en Kings (2009) *Zoey 101 (2005-2008): **Jeremiah Trottman (Creagen Dow) **Keith Finch (Erik Walker) **Olivary "Ollie" Biallo (Teo Olivares) *Talan Torrieto en Laguna Beach (2004-2006) *David Fisher (Michael C. Hall) en Six Feet Under (2001-2005) *Gordon (J.D. Walsh) (Temporadas 1-5) en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2004) *Francis (Christopher Masterson) (Temporadas 1-5) en Malcolm (2000-2004) *Brandon Quinton en Survivor: Africa (2003) *Louis Stevens (Shia LaBeouf) en Mano a mano (2000-2003) *Mitch Grubbs (Michael Cera) en The Grubbs (2002) *Tyler Kyte en Mecánica popular para niños (1997-2001) *Tommy (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en La tercera roca del Sol (1996-2001) *Hubert Bailey (Dylan Provencher) en Con el viento a mis espaldas (1996-2001) *Marcus Henderson (Jason Weaver) en Chico listo (1997-1999) *Ryan Malloy (Kevin Connolly) en Y fueron infelices para siempre (1995-1999) *Louis Driscoll (Benjamin Kimball Smith) en El mundo secreto de Alex Mack (1995-1998) *Percy (Aaron Pruner) en VR Troopers (1994-1995) *Bulk (Paul Schrier) en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993-1995) (Versión Remasterizada) *J. Elliot Fundsworth III (Jason A. Harger) en Clarissa lo explica todo (episodio 24) *Riff (Mike Quinn) en Los fantasmas del conservatorio (1989) *Trey de Triforia en Power Rangers: Zeo *Ricky Winter ("El Relato de la Niñera Literaria") / Tate ("El Relato de los Dados del Cráneo") / Jasper Davis ("El Relato del Fotógrafo") en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? *Brendan (Josh Byrne) en Paso a paso *Quinton (Jon Paul Steuer) en Los problemas de Grace *Tom en Studio 60 *Kenny en The War at Home *Rafael en Tocado por un ángel *Matt en Being Eve *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Elmo y Big Bird en Plaza Sésamo *Brad Taylor (Zachery Ty Bryan) en Mejorando la casa *Voces adicionales en La niñera *Voces adicionales en Infieles Miniseries *Ben Billingsley (John White) en Refugio (2001) Series animadas Alexander Polinsky *Argit (Temporadas 1-4) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2013) *Argit en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2012) *Argit en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena (2008-2010) Sam Riegel *Donatello en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla (2008-2009) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward (2006-2007) *Donatello en Tortugas Ninja (serie animada de 2003) (2003-2006) Carlos Alazraqui *Capitán Rad "Ganancias, Peligro, Problemas" Dudesman (3era. Temporada) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2013) *El Susurrador de Gatos en Las aventuras de Tom y Jerry (2007) Dee Bradley Baker *Camaleón y Prisionero 775 en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2011-2012) *Hielo y Peces en Hora de Aventura (2010) Stuart Stone *Carl Crashman y C2 en Carl al Cuadrado (2005-2011) *Charles Xavier / Profesor X (Niño) en X-Men (serie animada) (1994) Cam Clarke *Príncipe Adam en He-Man y los amos del universo (2002-2004) *Gillecomgain (jóven) (3ra. Voz) en Gárgolas (1994-1997) Sergio Di Zio *Grojband (2013-2015): **Kin Kujira **Kim Kagami Otros papeles: *Matthew Holt (Hermano de Katie) (Blake Anderson) en Voltron: El defensor legendario (2016-presente) *Andy (Diedrich Bader) en Viva el Rey Julien (2014-presente) *Alan (Hugo Harold Harrison) (3era Temporada-Presente) / Pulmones de Gumball en El increíble mundo de Gumball (2014-Presente) *Reggie (Danny Cooksey) / Voces Adicionales (5ta Temporada-Presente) en Un show más (2013-Presente) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en La leyenda de Chima (2013-2015) *Mago Malvado (Rob Schrab) en Tío Grandpa (2013-Presente) *Jasper Jones (Kathleen Barr) en Littlest Pet Shop (2012-Presente) *Patinador 3 en El castigado (2011-Presente) *Spike en Max Inicia (2008-Presente) *Agente Nueces (Jeff Bennett) / Voces adicionales en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto (2010-2015) *Dr. Espiraculo (Neil Patrick Harris) / Voces adicionales en Los pingüinos de Madagascar (2008-2015) *Toepick (Eric Bauza) (6ta Temporada) en Ben 10: Omniverse (2014) *Big Bird / Harry Potter (1 ep.) / Po / James Diamond / Jaden Smith / Jimmy Olsen / Hombre Araña (1 ep.) / Neil Patrick Harris / Nightcrawler / Cat Valentine / Dan Schneider / Voces adicionales (4ta temporada) en MAD (2013) *Voces adicionales en Generador Rex (2010-2013) *Tyler Mason, Blake, Pequeño Hombre Pájaro, Encargado de Cumpleaños y Voces Adicionales en Ugly Americans (2010-2012) *Scrambler en Bob el Constructor (1999-2012) * Jimmy Jones (Scott Menville) (1era Temporada) en Ben 10: Supremacía Alienígena (2010-2011) *Jet Set (Peter New) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (2011) *Mark Surge (Bryton James/Justin Murphy) en Lego Hero Factory (2010) *Bud Shelton (David Faustino) en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. (2010) *Sapo (A. J. Buckley) y Voces Adicionales (Temp.1) en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes (2009-2010) *Soldado y Mayomonstruo en Isla de Mutantes (2010) *Myron (Martin Villafana) en Escuela Wayside (2007-2008) *Voces adicionales en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera (2007-2008) *Budge (Richard Yearwood) en Creepie (2006-2008) *Donnie Turnbull (Lewis MacLeod) en Robotboy (2005-2008) *Xander P. Lindasnalgas (Jack Plotnick) en La Casa de los Dibujos (2004-2007) *Orlando Bloom, Wilmer Valderrama y Owen Wilson en Celebrity Deathmatch (2000-2007) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) y Hermabot (Paul Greenberg) (Temporadas 2-3) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (2003-2006) *Silvestre en Los pequeños Looney Tunes (2002-2005) *Cometín Sónico (Tom Kenny) en Harvey Birdman, abogado (2004) *Ismael (ep. 64 Moby Dick) en Las tres mellizas (1997-2004) *Casimiro, Cirilo el dragon, Nopo y Mel el mecánico en Bobinogs (2003) *Monstruo roedor extranjero en Las Chicas Superpoderosas (2003) *Los Simpson (1994-2003): **Nelson Muntz (Nancy Cartwright) (Temporadas 7-8) **Elmo (Dan Castellaneta) **Shelby (Tress MacNeille) **Francis (Maggie Roswell) **Miembro de 'N Sync (Lance Bass) *Billy (Ian James Corlett) en Los Patos Astutos (2001-2004) *Dib (solo ep. 17), Voces adicionales en Invasor Zim (2001-2002) *Tweakey da Lackey (Mark Hamill) (1era. Voz) y Voces Adicionales en El nuevo show del pájaro loco (1999-2002) *¡Oye Arnold! (1996-2002): **Jamie-O Johanssen (Ben Aarong Hoag) (Cap. 33) **Wolfgang (Toran Caudell) (Cap. 47) **Tommy (Michael Bacall) **Tucker Wittenberg (Grant Gelt) **Alan Redmond (Miko Hughes) **Voces Adicionales *Bob en Wheel Squad (1999-2002) *Pipo en Cubitos (2001-2006) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) y Voces adicionales en Daria (1997-2001) *Enzo Matrix (Joven) (Christopher Gray/Danny McKinnonen) (Temporadas 3-4) en ReBoot (1997-2001) *Spike en Flipper y Lopaka (1999) *Jaime en Mimi y el Señor Bobo (1999) *Terry en Anthony Ant (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) (2da Temporada) en South Park (1998-1999) (Doblaje Mexicano) *Voces Adicionales en Sonic Underground (1998-1999) *Toby (versión HBO) / Lalo (versión Cartoon Network) en La pequeña Lulú (1995-1999) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug (1996-1999) (Versión Disney) *Tommy y Hector en KaBlam! (1996-2000) *Camarada (Lee Tockar) en El loco mundo de Tex Avery (1997-1998) *Kaa (Jim Cummings) en Los cachorros del Libro de la Selva (1996-1998) *Wallace / Dug Ninneman / Competidor Rinoceronte / Voces adicionales en La vida moderna de Rocko (1993-1996) *Max (Rob Paulsen) en Max el Poderoso (1993-1994) Anime Akira Ishida *Shen Kung en Soul Hunter *Falkner en Pokémon *Gaara en Naruto *Gaara en Naruto Shippūden *Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega Mayumi Tanaka *Krilin (eps. 61-199) en Dragon Ball Z *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai *Krilin en Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters Tetsuya Kakihara *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Fusion *Hyoma en Beyblade: Metal Masters Tomo Shigematsu *Gamatatsu en Naruto *Gamatatsu en Naruto Shippūden Akiko Yajima *Kohaku en Inuyasha *Kohaku en Inuyasha Kanketsu-Hen Hikaru Midorikawa *Damian en Pokémon *Damian (recuerdo) en Pokémon Best Wishes! *Fausto (niño) en Saber Marionette J Otros papeles: *Akira Kaburagi Regendorf (Yūichi Nakamura) en Bailando con vampiros (2010) *Narrador e Insertos en Elfen Lied (2004) *Ichigo Kurosaki e Ichigo Hueco en Bleach *Colin Craven / Voces adicionales en El jardín secreto *Akamaru / Shukaku / Chunin (ep. 184) / Raijin / Onbu sobre Tsunade / Genshō Ryūdōin / Pocha/Impostor de Rock Lee / Hombre en Aguas Termales (ep. 177) / Maleante (ep. 208) / personajes diversos en Naruto *Alexander Volg Zangief en Espíritu de lucha *Takashi Fuji en Corrector Yui *Yuri Kellerman / Vendedor de armas (ep. 1) en Cowboy Bebop *Yasuharu Yasuda (1ª voz) en Slam Dunk *Sheng Kung / Príncipe Ying Hun (joven) / Narración (ep. 1) en Soul Hunter *Pokédex (temp. 14-16) / Bulbasaur / Foster / Dario / James (niño) / Ephraim / Timmy Grimm / Jump / Lucian / Sukizo (temp. 13) / Pierce / Pokédex de Kalos (temp. 19) / personajes diversos en Pokémon *Kitakata / Kamoi / Voces diversas en Sailor Moon *Mackie Stingray en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Jack en Power Stone *Kojiro Sakai en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable *Menku en Los 12 Guerreros de Klinda *Sho en Zenki *Seiryu en Ninja Kabuto *Jiro Shutendo en Shuten Doji *Ladrón #1 (cap. 1) en Gunsmith Cats *Nari en Koni Chan *SkullMan / NumberMan en MegaMan NT Warrior *Bromín en Hamtaro *Dan Kuso en Bakugan *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Weevil Underwood (1ª voz) / Shadi (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Vetrix en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Piccolette Chardin III / Daisuke en Ranma ½ *Compañero de Bucky en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Pintor callejero / Voces adicionales en Doraemon *Boo en Crayon Shin-chan *Tochiro Oyama en Frontera sin ley *Je t'aime en Monkey Typhoon *Tochiro Oyama en Zero, el guerrero cósmico *Spikehead en Kirby *Parco Folgore en Zatch Bell *Karl en Transformers: Nueva Generación *Rioroute Vilgyna en Candidato de la diosa *Hayato Shindo en La máquina del tiempo *Luke en Los Caballeros del Mundo Mon *Allen / Kyou / Space Shot en Shaman King *Noah / Dios en Beast Fighter *Voces adicionales en Mars, el exterminador *Voces adicionales en Super submarino 99 *Butch (1ª voz) en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Masters Películas animadas Cody Cameron *Pinocho en Shrek: El Fantasma de Lord Farquaad (2012) *Pinocho en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek para siempre (2010) *Pinocho en Shrek Ogrorisa la Navidad (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek tercero (2007) *Pinocho en Shrek 2 (2004) *Pinocho en Shrek 3-D (2003) Neil Patrick Harris *Dr. Espiráculo en El Pingüino que me Amó (2013) *Dr. Espiráculo en El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2011) *Dr. Espiráculo en La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo (2010) Ross Bagdasarian Jr *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Alvin en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Janice Karman *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Teodoro en Alvin y las ardillas conocen a Frankenstein (1999) Otros papeles: *Grandulón (James Corden) en Trolls (2016) *Carl (Jonah Hill) en La fiesta de las salchichas (2016) *Dusty Rhodes en Scooby-Doo! y la WWE: La maldición del demonio veloz (2016) *Hombre Monstruo en Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *Oreja rastreadora 1 en La increíble historia del niño de piedra (2015) *Rhett (David Lodge) en Team Hot Wheels: El origen de la adrenalina (2014) *Spike en Max Dinoterra (2014) *Horrendo Revolver (Cheech Marin) en Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie (2013) *Monsiur Philippe (Peter Kelamis) en Barbie y sus hermanas: En una historia de ponis (2013) *Voces adicionales en Dos pavos en apuros (2013) (Versión Videomax) *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) *Narrador #1 (Making off) en El reino secreto (2013) *Marshall (Ben Gleibenen) en La era de hielo 4 (2012) *Voces adiconales en Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa (2012) *Voces adicionales en Barbie en una Navidad perfecta (2011) *Panza (Matthew Piazzi) en Don Gato y su pandilla (2011) *Tipa (Jeffrey Garcia) en Rio (2011) *Scrambler en Bob el constructor: La gran dino excavación (2011) *Mascarita Sagrada en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo (2010) *Troy (Josh Keaton) en Firebreather (2010) *Denny en Open Season 3 (2010) *Richard (Jon Cryer) en 3 cerditos y un bebé (2008) *Bones (Jason Lee) en Monster House (2006) *Bolbi Stroganofsky (Phil LaMarr) en Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y kabum (2004) *Sanjay (Dee Bradley Baker) en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (2004) *Bob Esponja (Tom Kenny) en Bob Esponja: La película (2004) (Trailers) *Banjee Castillo en Hot Wheels Highway 35 Carrera Mundial (2003) *Marioneta en Magos y gigantes (2003) *Jamie (Marc Thompson) en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?" (2002) *Luk y Muk (Kevin Schonen) en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces (2002) *Niño gritando en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio (2001) *Percy (Linda Ballantyne) en Thomas y el Tren Mágico (2000) (Versión TV) *Sid (Dean Haglund) en Tom Sawyer (2000) *Hombrecitos Verdes (Patrick Warburton) en Buzz Lightyear Comando Estelar: La aventura comienza (2000) *Chico del campamento en Daria en "¿Ya llegó el otoño?" (2000) *P.J. (Rob Paulsen) en Goofy 2: Extremadamente Goofy (2000) *Nathan (Elizabeth Daily) en Alvin y las ardillas conocen al Hombre Lobo (2000) *Mosquito "Tito" Valentino (Fred Newman) en Doug: la película (1999) *Sr. Ted Yesman (Jim Meskimen) en Alvin y las ardillas: Conocen a Frakenstein (1999) *Marcianos (Jeff Pidgeon) en Toy Story 2 (1999) *Stan Marsh (Trey Parker) en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (1999) *Voces Adicionales en Goofy, la película (1995) Películas de anime Mayumi Tanaka *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer (2015) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses (2013) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks (1993) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: El hombre más fuerte de éste mundo (1990) *Krillin en Dragon Ball Z: Devuélvanme a mi Gohan (1989) Otros papeles: *Créditos de doblaje en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción (2014) *Manuke (Kiyotaka Furushima) en Pokémon, La Película: Negro y Blanco - Victini y Reshiram/Zekrom (2011) *Locutor de Bálfut Pokémon en Pokémon: Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones (2010) *Soldado en Appleseed EX Machina (2007) *Aldeano 1 en Naruto Batalla en la cascada oculta: ¡yo soy el héroe! (2004) *Asistente de Director (Akimitsu Takase) en Naruto la Película: ¡El Rescate de la Princesa de la Nieve! (2004) *Joven en muchedumbre en Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz (2004) *Raymond (Raymond Johnson) en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca (1998) *Aoshima (Shigeru Chiba) en Recuerdos (1995) Participación sin identificar *Shin-Chan se muda a México (2015) Telenovelas brasileñas Leonardo Miggiorin *Roni Fragonard en Insensato corazón *Tomas en Cobras y lagartos *Shao Ling/Polibio en Señora del destino *Rodrigo en Mujeres apasionadas Paulo Vilela *Anderson en Belleza Pura *Breno en Escrito en las estrellas Arlindo Lopes *Cezinha en El color del pecado *Cecinho en El sabor de la pasión Bruno Pereira *Thiago en Chocolate con pimienta *Eduardo en Siete pecados Otros papeles: *Basilio (Silvio Guindane) en El clon *Oscar (Calos Evelyn) en Celebridad *Helio (Erik Marmo) en Alma gemela *Bernardinho (Thiago Mendonça) en Dos caras *Vanderlei (Alexandre Nero) en La favorita *Nuno (Rainer Cadete) en Cuna de Gato *Beca (Java Mayan) en India, una historia de amor *Pablo (Pablo Sanábio) en El astro *Kleiton Lopes (Fabio Neppo) en Encantadoras *Miss Pirangi (Gero Camilo) en Gabriela Videojuegos Kevin Clash *Elmo en Érase una vez un monstruo (2011) *Elmo en Las aventuras de Elmo en la tierra de los gruñones (1999) Otros papeles: *Gaara / Quinto Kazekage (Akira Ishida) en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto (2017) *Delmont"Del"Walker (Eugene Byrd) en Gears of War 4 (2016) *Lúcio Correia dos Santos (Jonny Cruz) en Overwatch (2016) *Tony (aspecto Sobek - Kaiju) y Aspecto Agni (Triunfo Agnifico) en Smite (2016) *Gaara (Akira Ishida) en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) *Laval (Scott Shantz) en LEGO Dimensions (2015) *Ala Nocturna / Dick Grayson (Scott Porter) en Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) *Reptile (Steve Blum), Kung Lao (Will Yun Lee) y Rain (Andrew Bowen) en Mortal Kombat X (2015) *Dirhael (Jack Quaid) en Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) *Solomon Grundy (Fred Tatasciore), Ala Nocturna (Josh Keaton), Skeets (Roger Craig Smith) y Music Meister (Troy Baker) en Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham (2014) *Lindir (Bret McKenzie) en Lego: El Hobbit (2014) *Oliver Wood (James Snee) en Harry Potter for Kinect (2012) Comerciales *Cepillo Naranja en Comercial de Colgate Slim Sorfs (2014) Dirección de doblaje [[Art Sound México|'Art Sound México']] *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Ayuda a tu Mundo de Nickelodeon (Victorious y ICarly) *Best Player *Bleach (capítulos 22-52) *Celebrity Deathmatch (doblaje mexicano) *Chica indiscreta *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *El profe de gimnasia *Especiales de Chica indiscreta *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Hostal *iCarly *Laguna Beach *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy (México) *La teoría del Big Bang (6ª temporada) *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Películas y especiales de Naruto *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras *Veronica Mars *Zatch Bell [[SDI Media de México|'SDI Media de México']] * Beyblade: Metal Masters (5 capítulos) *Bobinogs *Brazil (redoblaje) *Carl al Cuadrado *Creepie *El príncipe y el mendigo *Isla de Mutantes *La leyenda de Chima *Lego Hero Factory *Little People *Los Dukes de Hazzard: El comienzo *Los pingüinos de papá *MAD (4ª temporada) *Pokémon (temporadas 13-16) *Pokémon:Zoroark, El Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Pokemón:Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico *Pokémon:Genesect y el despertar de una leyenda *Posdata: Te amo *Una loca película de baile *Zingzillas [[DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción|'DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción']] * Anzuelo * El peón * Mucho ruido y pocas nueces *Por los viejos tiempos *Rapture-Palooza *You're Next (versión de Lionsgate) [[Pink Noise México|'Pink Noise México']] * Batman: Arkham Knight * Elfen Lied * Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor * Mortal Kombat X * Overwatch * Smite * Sushi Ninja * World of Warcraft [[Auditel|'Auditel']] * El exorcista (versión extendida 2000) *El nuevo show del pájaro loco *Estación central *Juana de Arco *Nadie es perfecto [[Sebastians|'Sebastians']] *A prueba de fuego *Diarios de vampiros *Spectacular! *Ugly Americans *Victorious [[New Art Dub|'New Art Dub']] *Bob Esponja: La película (diálogos de David Hasselhoff y tráilers) *Dragon Ball Z: La batalla de los Dioses *Mamá *Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos [[Candiani Dubbing Studios|'Candiani Dubbing Studios']] *3, 2, 1 ¡vamos! *Beethoven 2 *Dragon Ball Super [[Dubbing House|'Dubbing House']] *Dance in the Vampire Bund *Kick-Ass 2 [[LaboPrime Dubbing Producers|'LaboPrime Dubbing Producers']] *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer *Voltron: El defensor legendario Otros estudios: *El piso 13 *Kerwhizz *La gran granja *La noche es nuestra *Laberinto (Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A.) *Lego Dimensions *Life is wild (Grupo Macías) *Suburban Girl *You are what you eat Traducción *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Zatch Bell *Bleach (capítulos 22-52) *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Películas y especiales de Naruto *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Pokémon (temporada 14, algunos capítulos) *Bailando con vampiros Adaptación *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nicky Deuce *Zatch Bell *Bleach (capítulos 25-52) *Pokémon (temporada. 13-16) *Pokémon:Zoroark, el Maestro de Ilusiones *Pokémon:Blanco/Negro Victini y Zekrom/Reshiram *Pokémon:Kyurem contra el Espadachín Místico *iCarly (excepto eps. 71-72) *Drake & Josh *Drake & Josh: Un camarón gigante *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood *Victorious (excepto eps. 11-20) *Ugly Americans *La casa de los dibujos (temporada 3) *7 secretos (de Miranda Cosgrove y Victoria Justice) *Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh *Películas y especiales de iCarly *Películas y especiales de Naruto *El profe de gimnasia *Best Player *Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Frezar ( con la traductora Brenda Nava) Interprete *El increíble mundo de Gumball - Darwin Watterson (un rap) *iCarly - Jake Crandell (una canción) *Isla de mutantes - Tema de Entrada (Junto a Irwin Daayán y Enrique Madrid) *Little Robots - Tema de Apertura *Sonic Underground - Manic the Hedgehog (voz cantada) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *C2 Media *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Estudios Candiani *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio (hasta 2008) *Dubbing House *Gradoca *Intertrack *Jarpa Studio México - Dubbing & Sound Design *Ki Audio *LAS Dubbing *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Pink Noise México *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas *WG Teatro Emprende su carrera con más de 12 obras entre 1988 y 1994 en las que destacan: *“Debiera haber Obispas” de Rafael Solana. *Nuestra Natacha” de Alejandro Casona “Jesucristo Gómez” de Vicente Leñero. *“Don Juan Tenorio” de José Zorrilla. Entra al Teatro Universitario con “Vida y muerte de un drogadicto” de Marco A. Contreras en el Teatro Carlos Pellicer en 1991. “La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo en el Teatro del C. U. M. en 1994; “El jardín” de Walter Wiechers en la Carpa Geodésica en 1995; y con el Grupo de Teatro universitario del CUMdes montó “Cats”, en 1996 y "Godspell” en 1997. Estuvo en el taller de Teatro del C. U. M. En 1991 obtiene su licencia de locutor. En 2003, es certificado como Puppetero oficial de Sesame Workshop, en Televisa por el personal de The Jim Henson Company, autorizado para el manejo del personaje Elmo en México y Latinoamérica. En su carrera profesional destacan: *“La Fundación” de Antonio Buero Vallejo, dirigida por Eduardo Acosta en los Teatros Juan Ruíz de Alarcón y Carlos Lazo en 1994; *“Una navidad diferente” escrita y dirigida por Javier Díaz Dueñas en el Teatro Virginia Fábregas en diciembre de 1995 con el puesto de actor y Asistente de Dirección *“Los reyes del mundo” de Luis G. Basurto dirigida por Pedro Ramírez Lamadrid en los Foros de la Conchita y de la Comedia de También participa como actor y productor asociado del espectáculo infantil “La fiesta del Cocodrilo”; co-producción méxico-venezolana de Grayvi Producciones y Nuevas Máscaras, dirigido por Giset Blanco. "El tejedor de milagros", de Vicente Leñero, dirigida por Enrique Chi. Recientemente participó en los musicales "Cyrano, el musical" y "El Príncipe Rana" en los teatros Sergio Magaña y Benito Juárez respectivamente. Con su voz ha participado en infinidad de espectáculos teatrales infantiles entre los que se pueden mencionar "Coloreando con Elmo", "El campamento de Big Bird", "1, 2, 3, imagina..." "El Rancho de Pancho", "Dragon Ball Z" y "Power Rangers: La Galaxia Perdida". Curiosidades *Eduardo ha interpretados coincidentemente cuatro personajes del seiyü Akira Ishida ellos son Shen Kung en Soul Hunter, Falkner en Pokémon , Gaara del desierto en Naruto y Amor de Piscis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega. *Ha coincidido 2 veces con el actor brasilero Fábio Lucindo, ya que ambos han doblando a los personajes: Krilin de Dragon Ball Z e Ichigo Kurosaki de Bleach en sus respectivos idiomas. *Comparte similitudes con el actor venezolano Luis Carreño pues ambos ha doblado a mas de un personaje que originalmente interpreto el seiyuu Akira Ishida y ademas doblaron al personaje Bob esponja, Eduardo lo doblo solamente en el primer trailer doblado en mexico de la primera película y Luis es la voz recurrente de dicho personaje, doblándolo en la serie, las películas y especiales en los que ha aparecido. *Eduardo en un principio hizo casting para Sasuke Uchiha en Naruto y Uryu Ishida de Bleach sin embargo Víctor Ugarte también hizo casting para ambos y se quedo con ellos. *A remplazado a la actriz Rossy Aguirre en varias ocaciones **Rossy doblo a Krilin en Dragon Ball Z en los primeros 60 episodios del anime y Eduardo a partir del episodio 61 (Pero lo dejo de doblar hasta el episodio 199). **Rossy doblo la Pokédex de Kalos en Pokémon XY en las Temporada 17 y 18 y Eduardo a partir de la Temporada 19. Enlaces externos *Sitio Web http://www.lalogarza.com * * * *Eduardo Garza en Voice123 *Perfil de Eduardo Garza en la ANDA * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Traductores Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actores de radionovelas Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Colaboradores Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010